


where we're from there's no sun (our hometown's in the dark)

by amaelamin



Series: demons au [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demons, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>birthday fic - demons!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we're from there's no sun (our hometown's in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 2 dec 2015.

He sat back between her legs, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth and glowing with the feel of her orgasm surging through him like it was lighting up every one of his veins with intense heat. It was electrifying, thrilling as it always was, but every human was different – he could feel it in the way her energy seeped into him like it was liquid, flowing and ebbing. He could feel her breathing, could feel her heart thudding in her chest, warm blood flushing her skin. Her life felt beautiful. She’d tried to be quiet as she came, one hand fisted in his hair and the other one clamped over her mouth as she rode it out, and now the hand that had been in his hair dropped to rest on her stomach.

“Oh, give me a minute,” she said, giving a short breathless laugh as she ran a hand over her face, lying on the floor of the back of her van with her eyes closed. “My god. That - that was amazing, it’s almost like you knew exactly what I wanted.”

He put one hand on her thigh, her legs still pulled up and spread to give him enough space as he was going down on her earlier. He could still feel tiny trembles still shivering through her, mirrored in his own blood.

“You feel okay?” he asked, stroking his thumb over the soft bare skin.

“Yeah. Yeah, just really –“ she gave another slightly confused laugh. “Just really tired. Must have been a long time since I’d come like that.”

He got on his hands and knees and crawled up to hover over her, smiling. “I’ve got to go.”

“Oh, but you haven’t…” she trailed off, eyes flicking southwards down his body and then up again, a note of reluctance in her voice.

Smile growing wider, he bent to kiss her. “It’s fine. Thank you.”

Grinning internally at the brief look of relief on her face at his farewell – he knew how she must want nothing else right then but to rest and recharge – he helpfully rearranged her skirt neatly before he opened and closed the van doors behind him and was hit with the full noise of the carnival outside.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep satisfied breath, reveling in the girl’s lifeforce tingling in every fibre of his being. The circus was in town, and so was he.

*

He liked this dimension, this world, a lot.

He moved through it on the fringes, not so flashy a specimen of the demon underworld as to attract the kind of fascinated horror vampires or werewolves did. He didn’t have the – the _excitement_ , he decided – of being tirelessly hunted nor did he have the same restrictions that kept the others firmly boxed in predictable patterns. He didn’t have to stay out of sunlight, he showed up in mirrors, cast shadows, wasn’t allergic to silver, didn’t have to keep full moon secrets; and so he never really had to hide, never needed to run. He could effortlessly pass for human, too – vividly, needfully; so when he needed to feed he had no lack of vibrant humans to choose from. In fact, and he couldn’t suppress the self-satisfaction at this thought – _they_ came to _him_. And by the time they mustered up the courage to tell someone what they thought was happening to them, he was long gone. Silly humans and their pretty morals.

He never really saw the sense in killing the ones he fed off – it didn’t make sense. Why deplete your food sources? But sometimes – sometimes he couldn’t stop himself from going back, again and again. The humans had a word for it, that rare frisson you felt with someone that made your heart pound within you at every kiss and every touch no matter how small – _chemistry_. Some strange firing of the neurons and molecules in both their bodies that made something in him obsessively unable to let go and move on to the next human. And so he loved them to death.

Anyway.

He’d liked the grungy seventies a lot; couldn’t wait for those fashions to make a return. The start of the century too – wait, not this one, the _last_ century – specific moments in time were difficult to keep track of when you had so much of it on your hands. He’d seen a few vampires off themselves because of the terrible inevitable press of time, eternity looming horribly in the face of their loneliness. _As if eternity was a curse and not a blessing_. Vampires were really not his type of demon. Too introspective, too conflicted. They were more human than they would ever admit.

Humans – he liked humans, though. He liked everything about this too-fast world they were bent on conquering. One moment the most advanced form of transport was horses and the next moment you had huge metal birds full of people speeding insanely fast through the sky thousands of meters up in the air. Amazing. Amazing too, how through the centuries no matter how much changed humans never stopped being obsessed with three things – money, food, and sex. And _that’s_ where he came in.

He had reddish-brown hair. Slightly wavy, very soft to the touch – he liked how it felt between his fingers. Black clothes to set the colour of his hair off, warm brown eyes and deep golden skin to match. He’d been told he was beautiful in a way that was devastating.

Time to go hunting.

*

The circus had come and left in a whirl of noise and colour. He’d always loved circuses – loved the almost-macabre clowns and the painted performers, and the speeding rides through the air and artificial food of the modern ones. There were no animals anymore these days, nor the ‘freaks’ hidden away in half-dark tents meant to scare and titillate. Poor souls, used by their fellow humans for money and entertainment. _Humans do far worse things to one another than we could ever dream of_ , a chaos demon had told him once, and he was inclined to agree. The chaos demon had then tried to tell him some joke about how Earth had tried to warn Mars that it was sick with a bad case of humans and that it was contagious or something but they’d both been a bit too drunk to remember and-or appreciate the punchline so the point was rather moot.

The new circuses though – sugar and adrenaline and cheap toys and the night sky and stars hanging starkly above crowds and crowds of delicious humans; he shook his head with a tiny movement, realising his train of thought had derailed pretty far. The circus was gone now. So to the clubs it was.

He tightened his leather jacket around him – it was nearing November, and the nights were getting too cold for his liking. What better way to spend the night than in bed wrapped around a warm human body? He really could think of none.

The moment he entered the club he knew he wasn’t the only demon in the place. It was dark and the music was pounding a deep dirty bassline – dark enough the humans won’t be able to immediately spot a vampire, and the intoxicating music and alcohol did the rest. He stilled a moment – the vampire was far from him, in a different corner. He moved off in the opposite direction, not wanting to start anything territorial. There was no need for that, with so many humans to choose from.

Sex was in the air. It always was in clubs like this, and he breathed in the thick scent of arousal with interest. So many beautiful humans looking for a good fuck – he’d better hurry up and oblige them.

Pushing his way gently into the pulsing crowd of people on the dance floor he let the music take him. He never had to use his glamour much – that was for those too lazy, and the young inexperienced ones – but just by virtue of what he was the humans around him began to take notice, almost unconsciously being drawn in and then unable to look away. He wasn’t dressed too flashy, but he didn’t need to be – good, tight jeans and a well-fitting button-up showed off his body better than anything too fussy.  He closed his eyes and let his hands travel over his thighs and chest and he could feel their stares, could feel their interest as he moved with the music and let them imagine all the ways they could fuck him. Dancing was something he’d realised early last century that he was really, really good at – a strange thing for a demon to cultivate something so human, but such a pity to waste when just a move of his hips could bring humans to their knees. He didn’t know this song but he didn’t need to; it was the sort of song that made you think about open mouths and tongues on skin and hands sliding underneath clothes. He felt alive, so alive – the music surged around him as he moved, letting one hand slide down his body and shamelessly cup himself between his legs. He was burning.

He opened his eyes to hands on his waist and warm breath on his neck, a woman in his arms and a man pressed along his back. He turned his face back slightly and smiled, the man lifting a hand to cradle his face. He carded his hands through the hair of the woman, playing with her curls as they moved together, and tipped his head back as the man kissed him. Forward, these two. He let his hands wander down the woman’s back to pull her closer as he pressed his hips backwards, the man hard in his jeans already.

It was heady being in the middle of the two of them, their want rolling off them both in thrilling surges that pounded like their heartbeats. The woman pressed her lips to the long exposed line of his neck and he lazily opened his eyes, breaking the kiss with man gently.

“What’s your name?” the woman asked, low in his ear, and he turned to look at her with the devil in his smile.

“Hakyeon,” he answered, her face so close to his he said the word like he was gifting his name into her mouth. It was a name he’d decided for himself on a long time ago, tied to a human he’d always remember.

“Hakyeon,” she repeated, eyes on his mouth, and so he kissed her the way she’d always wanted to be kissed; urgent, fervent. It was like floating, almost, the way the humans pressed against him felt as their arousal piqued his hunger. There was no place for him to take care of both of them at the same time though, not here –

He looked up and straight into the dark eyes of someone staring at him, staring at the people pressing against him and touching him, mouthing at his neck. He’d all but stopped dancing in the middle of his staring, adorably distracted by the sight of the man’s arms wrapped around Hakyeon’s waist and the increasing amount of skin underneath Hakyeon’s shirt the woman was uncovering as she began to slowly undo his buttons, but it wasn’t like his dance partner noticed anyway, staring as well.

The man’s eyes flicked to the people around Hakyeon and then quickly back again, blinking in alarm as he realised Hakyeon was looking straight back at him. He averted his eyes and determinedly didn’t look back, trying hard to get back into the groove of the music and ignore his partner’s non-participation. He was awkwardly self-conscious, standing out in the crowd because of his height and looking like he didn’t really know what to do with his long arms and legs.

 _Oh_ , thought Hakyeon, interest blooming rapidly. He eased himself gently out from between the two pressed against him, giving the woman in his arms a last kiss and letting her melt into the arms of the man behind him before he moved forward, target locked. _A challenge._

*

Hakyeon pulled the man into the bathroom cubicle with him and pressed him up against the wall, fumbling a little as he locked the door behind his back. He tried to hide his smile as he took the guy by the upper arms to pin him in place, not missing his shuddering sigh as Hakyeon did so. _Not a very difficult challenge, in the end._

Hakyeon kissed him without giving him a chance to speak, grinding against the man and feeling how hard the both of them were already – the result of dancing so dirty the guy was adorably self-conscious, blushing furiously even as his hips moved in obedience with Hakyeon’s guiding hands and the breath hitched in his lungs when Hakyeon kissed him on the dancefloor; open-mouthed and slick tongue.

Hakyeon pressed the full lengths of their bodies together, feeling the heat of their skin underneath their clothes seep into the touch. The man broke the kiss, panting, and he ran a hand through his wavy black fringe, pushing it back as he let his head fall to thud gently against the wall as he caught his breath.

“What’s your name?” Hakyeon whispered, sucking lightly just below his ear as he released the guy’s arms, hands trailing torturously slow down over a – delicious surprise – toned chest and stomach to get to work on the man’s belt. Athlete’s body? _Ritual one – the exchange of names._ “I’m Hakyeon.”

“Taekwoon,” came the breathless answer. _Names willingly given, first binding complete._ “Listen, I- wait-”

Hakyeon hummed unconcernedly against his skin, moving to capture his mouth again as his fingers managed to work Taekwoon’s belt open.

“Whoa, wait,” Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon’s hands just as he was making short work of Taekwoon’s jeans button. He was blushing again. “Listen, Hakyeon-”

His voice was interesting, so soft and high for someone his height and starkly cold good looks. Hakyeon found himself listening, fascinated, to the nuances and lilts as Taekwoon spoke, wondering what he would sound like if he sang. Hakyeon would settle for knowing what he sounded like begging and moaning.

“-Are you listening to me?” A little unsure frown had appeared on Taekwoon’s face, his hands faltering where he had left them on Hakyeon’s wrists.

“I’m sorry – I’m sorry,” Hakyeon smiled reassuringly, shaking himself mentally for losing concentration. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t want to do this-” Taekwoon’s eyes flicked over the toilet cubicle, “here. Is there-” He cut himself off, his face so flushed by now his voice was barely audible.

Hakyeon kissed him hard, Taekwoon’s sharp intake of breath before Hakyeon pulled back spiking the desire in his blood.

“I thought you’d never ask. Mine or yours?”

*

They ended up at Taekwoon’s, his place being nearer and only a short cab ride away during which Hakyeon tried his very best to behave himself after Taekwoon grabbed his hand to stop him from palming Taekwoon through his jeans, the ghost of a grin on Taekwoon’s face giving him away. Hakyeon thought he was showing very admirable self-control as it was.

The moment they were in the apartment Hakyeon gave Taekwoon a few seconds to put down his keys and wallet.

“Would you like some coffeeffff-”

Hakyeon cut him off mid-word – coffee, honestly, at a time like this – stilling him and cupping his face in both hands before kissing him.

It was quiet here in the same way the club was loud, intensely so. He could hear the rustle of Taekwoon shrugging his coat off his shoulders and as it fell to the floor, the sound of Taekwoon sighing softly into Hakyeon’s mouth. The club had been so relentlessly sensual in every way – flashing lights and so many people and incredibly loud such that it pressed in on you like waves crashing over your head. Here he could listen to the quiet sounds their mouths made as they kissed, Taekwoon’s soft noises when Hakyeon pressed nearer, licked along his bottom lip; he could taste Taekwoon underneath the vodka he’d been drinking, could smell the heady scent of him.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon sighed. Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon drinking him in too, heightening his own excitement. Taekwoon was enjoying him; the thrilling-scary newness of how he felt in Taekwoon’s arms, the feel of his hair running through Taekwoon’s fingers, Hakyeon’s mouth under Taekwoon’s.

“I don’t really mind doing this standing,” Hakyeon whispered, and Taekwoon ducked his head into Hakyeon’s shoulder in silent embarrassed laughter. “But I _would_ prefer to fuck you in a bed, if you don’t mind.” Taekwoon took a while to resurface, Hakyeon looking down at the top of Taekwoon’s head with fondness. This human was strangely cute.

Taekwoon showed Hakyeon his bedroom with a not-small amount of awkwardness, putting Hakyeon in mind of a real estate tour as Taekwoon waited, fidgeting, for Hakyeon to enter first. His bedroom – his whole house, really – was achingly simple but tasteful. You could tell thought had gone into the things he’d selected, and everything was more or less of good, solid quality. Hakyeon had been in bedrooms of grown adults that looked like they were decorated particularly to offend those of even the barest good taste.

“It’s nice,” Hakyeon turned to him, smiling, and that coaxed a smile out of Taekwoon as well, though he didn’t answer. Hakyeon sank down onto the bed, gratifyingly big enough for two and everything he was planning. Taekwoon stared at him.

“Come here,” Hakyeon whispered, loud in the stillness.

Taekwoon walked over and sat next to him, tension in his shoulders, and Hakyeon didn’t make another move until he had kissed Taekwoon enough to feel it drain away, hands in carefully neutral positions one on Taekwoon’s knee and the other gently cupping his cheek.

“Is this okay?” Hakyeon asked, thumb moving in calming circles on his thigh.

Taekwoon nodded. “I just don’t do this very often.”

“What, kiss?” Hakyeon teased. Taekwoon looked near to blushing again.

“Bring someone I don’t know home.”

“You won’t regret me, I promise,” Hakyeon said, leaning in close and fingers now tracing up Taekwoon’s inner thigh, no longer innocent.

Taekwoon let Hakyeon undress him, push his shirt off his shoulders and run his hands over Taekwoon’s arms and feel the muscles cording under the skin, let Hakyeon push him irresistibly back onto the mattress and mouth down his chest. The _sounds_ Taekwoon was beginning to make delighted Hakyeon because the more Taekwoon lost control and inhibition the more expressive he got. His moans and small whimpers heated Hakyeon’s blood as Hakyeon moved them both to lie properly on the bed, using the advantage of his position on top to grind down into Taekwoon, his fingers on one nipple and his tongue in Taekwoon’s mouth. Taekwoon’s hands clutched and went slack in Hakyeon’s hair and on his back as Hakyeon circled his hips, rocking against him as fast as he dared.

Taekwoon’s fingers were fumbling on Hakyeon’s last few shirt buttons with a desperation Hakyeon felt go straight to his groin as he sat back and took his shirt off himself, unzipping his jeans and kicking them off onto the floor.

“Oh,” Taekwoon swallowed weakly, staring at Hakyeon’s naked body. “Commando.” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow at him. He’d always felt if he were human that life would be too short for underwear.

Taekwoon pushed his own jeans – and underwear – down over his hips, leaving Hakyeon with a view of pale, pale skin as far as the eye could see. Hakyeon lay back down on top of him and looked down at their bodies pressed together, glancing up at Taekwoon with high colour in his cheeks.

“We look so good together,” Hakyeon murmured, marvelling at Taekwoon’s fair skin against his golden tone, and this time Taekwoon kissed him first, rolling them over. His weight on Hakyeon was gorgeous, his long legs tangling with Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon raked his fingernails down Taekwoon’s back just to see his reaction, and his hiss and involuntary jerk of his hips were intensely satisfying. Their new position gave Hakyeon food for thought, even though he was initially going to do it differently –

“I want to watch you ride me,” Hakyeon said, grabbing Taekwoon’s ass in both hands and grinding up, a frisson of sensation firing through them both as their cocks moved against each other. “Is that okay? Will you let me fuck you?” _Ritual two – consent, willingly given._

Taekwoon’s answer was to push himself off Hakyeon and open a drawer nearby, Hakyeon admiring the movement of muscles beneath his skin before he came back, tossing the bottle of lube onto the bed and laying back on his pillows with his legs spread, the gaze he then levelled at Hakyeon both hesitant and challenging.

Hakyeon ached with want, the sight of Taekwoon spreading his legs for him and his cock hard and curved up against his stomach and _waiting_ – but he needed Taekwoon to say it. Hakyeon gave an internal shrug. Making Taekwoon beg had always been on the cards, anyway.

He crawled over to Taekwoon and held his thighs apart, biting and sucking not very gently into the softest inner part of one, hearing Taekwoon gasp. That would leave a mark, Hakyeon thought with satisfaction. With one hand he uncapped the lube, coating his fingers messily before handing the bottle back to Taekwoon to cap.

Hakyeon made himself comfortable between Taekwoon’s legs and nuzzled Taekwoon’s cock with his cheek, adoring, feeling more than hearing Taekwoon’s embarrassed laugh at him rubbing his cheek along the velvety-smooth heat of Taekwoon’s cock. Taekwoon’s next gasp from the feeling of a lubed finger circling him made his whole body twitch, and Hakyeon quickly swallowed down the tip of Taekwoon’s cock to distract him.

Hakyeon knew he looked obscenely good with a mouthful of cock and he put on a show, moaning around Taekwoon’s dick and letting it become as messy as he could till saliva was dripping down his chin and Taekwoon’s balls while he worked Taekwoon open, Taekwoon’s fists clenched in the bedsheets and his moans echoing off the walls. His lack of a gag reflex was rewarded with a particularly rich and ragged moan, Taekwoon’s chest heaving and the muscles in his thighs trembling. He had two fingers deep inside Taekwoon and he stroked carefully, searching, feeling Taekwoon’s heartbeat pounding mirrored just a shadow behind his own, the streaks of lightning pleasure thrilling through Taekwoon as if it was his own blood, own pleasure. Hakyeon must have found the right spot because Taekwoon’s hips lifted off the bed, the cry leaving his lips sounding like it was ripped from him. And then Hakyeon pulled away.

Taekwoon didn’t open his eyes for a moment or two, but then he did, blinking and panting in short bursts as he looked down at Hakyeon in confusion.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Hakyeon waited until it clicked for Taekwoon.

Taekwoon flung his arms over his face either in frustration or embarrassment, Hakyeon didn’t know. “Yes, god, yes, I want you to fuck me. Do I need to say please?” That last was tinged with sarcasm and Hakyeon grinned. Feisty.

Hakyeon slid one finger back inside Taekwoon and stopped just short of his prostate, rubbing not hard enough, not close enough. Taekwoon squirmed, moving his hips to try to get Hakyeon closer to where he wanted him to be, almighty frown on his face.

“Fuck, don’t tease me,” he panted, sound of a whine in his voice.

“Say it.”

Taekwoon really did whine this time, the sound escaping him before he could stop it. His whole body shuddered as Hakyeon added another finger – so close, but not enough. Hakyeon already had his consent – the final binding was done – but this was _fun_.

“Please,” came the whisper, so soft Hakyeon almost missed it. Taekwoon was still covering his face with his arms, the only part visible being his mouth. Hakyeon leaned up, careful to not let his fingers enter Taekwoon any further, and gave his mouth a kiss.

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Taekwoon cried out in surprise and bucked into Hakyeon’s hand the next moment as Hakyeon pushed further inside him with his fingers, stroking hard as he swallowed down his cock once more. It took less than a minute for Taekwoon to come hard in Hakyeon’s mouth, panting and moaning helplessly, so hard Hakyeon saw stars behind his own eyes.

“How the fuck,” Taekwoon groaned, struggling to catch his breath. “How did you do that?”

Hakyeon kissed him slowly with his own come still in Hakyeon’s mouth, the kiss sticky and filthy and leaving Taekwoon feeling a different kind of breathless and lightheaded, tasting himself on Hakyeon’s tongue and swallowing his own come as Hakyeon let it dribble into his mouth.

“I told you you wouldn’t regret me,” Hakyeon said, laughter in his voice. “Now giddy up, cowboy.”

Taekwoon cut him a glare, knowing he was being made fun of. His heart hadn’t even settled yet and his body still felt heavy from his orgasm. His toes were still tingly, for god’s sake, but he got up on his knees and let Hakyeon get comfortable against the pillows, smirking slightly at him all the while. He straddled Hakyeon’s hips and willed himself to calm down, but at the sight of Hakyeon’s cock his heart started pounding again.

“Go slow,” he muttered, eyeing how thick Hakyeon’s dick was.

Hakyeon lubed himself up, stroking up and down his cock, fingers sliding slick with a teasing look on his face till Taekwoon didn’t know where to hide himself.

Hakyeon watched Taekwoon watch him, the red in his cheeks spreading the more Hakyeon drew it out. He relished this moment, the moment someone trusted him enough to let him into their body, but also because of the rush it always gave him. The high was unrivalled; he could always feel an echo of what the humans felt when he touched them but when he was inside them it increased a hundredfold. He couldn’t tell anymore where he stopped and they began, and when they came the rush of life into him was the most fucking intoxicating thing he had ever felt.

Taekwoon slowly lowered himself onto Hakyeon’s cock, balancing himself with hands braced on either side of Hakyeon’s shoulders. Hakyeon spread his hands on Taekwoon’s hips, merely guiding and not moving, holding his breath as Taekwoon sank down on him, took him into his body, let him in. Hakyeon’s moan was guttural as he pressed his head back into the pillows, savouring the feel of Taekwoon, hot and tight and racing through his blood like he was drunk.

“God,” Taekwoon gasped, fingers clenching the sheets. _“God.”_

“Hakyeon,” Hakyeon reminded him, and burst into a delighted grin as Taekwoon actually growled at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a while,” Taekwoon took a deep breath and took his weight off his hands, sitting back so Hakyeon was balls deep inside him. Hakyeon arched his back a little and pressed his hips up into Taekwoon and Taekwoon shut his eyes tight, gasping.

Taekwoon began to rock his hips, slowly, building himself up for more and bracing his weight on his thighs. Hakyeon felt the muscles in them tensing beneath his hands and he squeezed, marvelling in their firmness.

“Not bad. A plus,” Hakyeon told him, getting a gasped ‘thank you’ in return.

Taekwoon began to move in earnest, Hakyeon watching his face carefully and angling his hips accordingly. The bursts of pleasure from every movement Taekwoon made were making his blood sing, and by the time Taekwoon started to let breathy little moans fall from his mouth with every rock of his hips Hakyeon was awash with desire. He wanted to hold Taekwoon still and fuck into him hard, and truth be told he didn’t know how long he could stay patient. The view was amazing, of course – naked perfect Taekwoon above him getting sweaty and trembly, and the sight of his cock disappearing into Taekwoon’s body every time Taekwoon lifted up and sank down was doing his head in. But he knew he could make Taekwoon scream, and he very dearly wanted to make Taekwoon scream.

So he sat up and flipped them, one arm around Taekwoon’s back and Taekwoon’s hands clutching at his shoulders in surprise. Taekwoon fell back against the pillows with a rush of breath, his dark hair falling into his eyes and tickling Hakyeon’s face when he bent to kiss him, pushing into Taekwoon hard so that the kiss had Taekwoon crying out into Hakyeon’s mouth.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon gasped, hooking his long legs around Hakyeon’s waist and moaning out loud at the change in angle as Hakyeon’s hips snapped up fast. Hakyeon shifted his hips and tried, again and again until Taekwoon gasped sharply, nails digging into Hakyeon’s back. _Right there._

“Fuck, you feel good,” Hakyeon muttered into Taekwoon’s hair, Taekwoon too far gone to hear or care. Taekwoon’s blood was fever pitch, and Hakyeon could feel it flowing in his own veins, the sounds Taekwoon was making with each thrust bouncing around the inside of his head.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon panted, barely able to speak. “Hakyeon, don’t stop.”

“Are you going to come again? Are you going to come again for me?” Hakyeon asked, pressing hard kisses to the side of Taekwoon’s face and getting an uncontrolled moan in answer.

Taekwoon didn’t even warn him when he came a second time, clenching hard around Hakyeon and his strangled cries forcing Hakyeon’s own orgasm to slam into him as Taekwoon’s pleasure pushed him over the edge. His orgasm seemed endless, coming and coming into Taekwoon and mirroring Taekwoon’s own release onto his own stomach till Hakyeon couldn’t tell the two apart. Taekwoon’s energy flowed into him like a wave of icy-cold water, shocking every nerve into hypersensitivity till Hakyeon felt like he was alight, a million tiny pinpricks of fire and electricity sparking within him.

It took him a while to come to his senses, the glittering behind his eyes and rush of his blood – Taekwoon’s blood – no, his blood, finally slowing down. He blinked, pushing himself gently off and out of Taekwoon, who was already asleep. If it had been that intense for Hakyeon then it must have taken a lot out of him – Hakyeon wondered at the sleeping human.

He carefully lay down next to Taekwoon, wondering if Taekwoon had meant to let him stay the night, and if he would be upset in the morning. He shrugged and pulled the sheet over them both, remembering too late the come on Taekwoon’s stomach – looked like Taekwoon would be doing laundry tomorrow.

Before giving himself up to sleep he rolled over and pressed his nose to Taekwoon’s neck, inhaling deeply till Taekwoon’s smell filled his head and lastly darting his tongue out for a little taste of his skin, a little reminder.

*

Hakyeon was awoken by the sun in his face the next morning, and trying to scoot away from the sunbeam he bumped into Taekwoon who grunted and rolled over. Taekwoon stretched like a cat, pulling blearily at the sheet on his body which was unfortunately stuck fast because of the come on him. He looked down at himself, blinking, and Hakyeon ripped it off for him like a plaster off a wound. Hakyeon thought the yelp Taekwoon gave was rather endearing.

“Do you have to go to work?” Hakyeon asked, picking his clothes off the floor.

“It’s Saturday,” Taekwoon yawned, not bothering to close his mouth. “You can stay if you want, wash up. I’ll make something for us to eat?”

Taekwoon deliberately didn’t look at Hakyeon as he said all this and it made Hakyeon smile. So he went through the motions of washing up, wondering while he brushed his teeth with a new toothbrush Taekwoon had given him if he should stay shirtless just to rile Taekwoon up during breakfast. Tight, low jeans artfully left unbuttoned, just to see how good Taekwoon’s self-control was. Maybe there’d be a round two – he quite badly wanted a round two. Taekwoon looked like he could suck cock pretty well.

They ate breakfast in relative silence, Hakyeon letting his eyes roam over the apartment and its owner – Taekwoon wasn’t really a talker, Hakyeon was fast discovering, but he was a pretty good cook if the reheated homemade kimchi stew was anything to go by. Hakyeon was already looking forward to the next few breakfasts they were going to have together, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. Turns out he didn’t have to.

“Are you feeling okay?” Hakyeon asked after the dishes were done, Taekwoon in an old tshirt and shorts being adorably unselfconscious as he took off the dishwashing gloves to hang them up to dry. Hakyeon in his all-black outfit still looked sinfully good, he knew, but Taekwoon looked a different kind of good compared to last night. Soft, comfortable, relaxed, languid.

Taekwoon fidgeted a moment, back against the kitchen counter. “Did you slip me something last night?”

“What?” Hakyeon asked, alarm seeping in with not a little offense. “I didn’t buy you any drinks, you know that.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I just-” Taekwoon put a hand on Hakyeon’s arm, placating. “It was – so good. You were amazing. I’ve never-” Taekwoon stopped, the blush returning in full force. “I’ve never had sex like that before.”

“And so your first conclusion was that I’d drugged you?” Hakyeon frowned at him. “You must have had a really sad sex life before this.”

Taekwoon glared at him briefly without heat, shoving him slightly with the hand still on his arm. “Sorry.”

“Do you want my number?” Hakyeon asked, taking Taekwoon’s hand and reeling him in. “I don’t want this to be a one-off thing, if you’re okay with that.” Taekwoon bumped up gently against Hakyeon’s body, Hakyeon’s last words said against his lips before they kissed, soft, slow.

Taekwoon got his phone and typed in Hakyeon’s number, giving Hakyeon’s phone a missed call so Hakyeon had his. Hakyeon smiled, satisfied.

“I don’t have to leave for at least another hour,” Hakyeon murmured, trailling fingers across Taekwoon’s collarbones. “I’ve got an idea how we can spend the time.”

*

After Hakyeon left – feigning a schedule to keep, a life like a normal person – leaving Taekwoon to nap it off he felt too full of energy to go back home; ‘home’ being a decent apartment acquired and maintained under the identity he’d taken for himself. He was too intelligent and long-term-looking to settle for living underground or in forgotten spaces like other demons. Besides, he didn’t feed off the streets or in the shadows. He liked to treat his humans right.

He wandered around the city for a while, watching it start to bustle in the crisp early winter air. He was merely biding his time; one hour passed, two, three. Three should be enough.

 _Is it too soon to ask to see you again tonight?_ He sent the message and put his phone back into his pocket, feeling the answering vibration a minute later and savouring it with a secret smile.

_\- Where?_

_\- I’ll send you the address. 8pm ok?_

_*_

Hakyeon got there early, dressed in softer colours this time; baby blue shirt to set off his skin and hair and dark grey pants cut to show off his legs. Technically it didn’t really matter what he wore – his innate pull and seductiveness was more than enough, but one had standards.

He decided to take a table in an alcove near the door so Taekwoon wouldn’t be able to miss him when he arrived – and he didn’t want to miss watching Taekwoon walk in. It was a pub this time called The Albatross; demon-owned, but humans didn’t have to know that. It had private rooms in the back if Taekwoon was too impatient for the cab ride home later and Hakyeon half-wished he would be – he did so like the thrill of fucking someone in unfamiliar public spaces.

He was on his way to a free table when he stopped short at the sound of someone calling his name. He turned around cautiously – he didn’t want to get entangled with an ex-lover now of all times. Turns out it was a boy – in actual fact the furthest thing from a mere boy – leaning comfortably against a standing counter near the wall, grin in his voice.

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said, pleased, and then took in the boy’s appearance. “Damn, what’s all of this for?”

Sanghyuk smiled easily, hair soft – blonde now, the last time Hakyeon had seen him it was dark – and long, falling into his eyes above a full, red mouth. He was dressed young – he looked like he was barely out of high school, big eyes tempting. He flicked his eyes towards the bar where a man was buying drinks. Expensive watch, well-cut pants and shirt, hair styled up. The whole look said _money_.

“He likes it when I call him ‘hyung’ when he fucks me. He likes it when I act _shy_ ,” Sanghyuk said, still grinning, tongue between his teeth, and Hakyeon had to laugh. Sanghyuk had always taken the ‘sinful’ thing more seriously than many demons Hakyeon met. “I get to feed _and_ he buys me things. I think he’s going to buy me my own apartment any time now.”

“A human sugar daddy, Hyuk, really?”

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. Though you probably won’t. You like being in charge if I remember right,” Sanghyuk said, his look calculating. “Speaking of, are you meeting someone here tonight or just going fishing?”

“He should be arriving any second,” Hakyeon said, snagging Sanghyuk’s phone between them to see the time. “I just met him last night. Delicious in every way.”

“Share?” Sanghyuk asked, voice innocent but eyes dancing. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I don’t mean it. Or do I?”

“Stay far away from him when he gets here, demon,” Hakyeon bent his head to whisper mock-menacingly, and Sanghyuk laughed.

“Must be something special, if you’re getting territorial.”

Hakyeon was about to answer when Sanghyuk’s human returned with the drinks, the look on his face immediately guarded as he took in their proximity. He set down the two glasses with an appraising look at Hakyeon, one hand going around Sanghyuk’s waist and pulling him towards his side unapologetic in his possessiveness. Sanghyuk hid a smile in the man’s neck, thoroughly enjoying himself even as Hakyeon tried to swallow a laugh. The human was smitten.

“See you around, Sanghyuk.” He nodded at the human, letting him think Hakyeon was being deferring to his claim on Sanghyuk, and went to find his table.

Two minutes later, Taekwoon arrived. Six minutes later they were downing vodka sours, making small talk. Ten minutes later Hakyeon was dragging him through the doors of the nearest private room. Hakyeon did so like getting what he wanted.

They fell against the nearest wall, Hakyeon’s back to it as Taekwoon kissed him roughly like he’d been wanting it, missing it since Hakyeon left him strung out and sated that morning. Taekwoon’s urgency was intensely flattering, given how hesitant he had been at the start. Taekwoon was already sliding a leg between Hakyeon’s, letting him feel how hard he was. Hakyeon had other plans, however. He’d wanted Taekwoon to go down on him earlier that morning but had gotten distracted – he wasn’t usually so easily distracted – by the thought of fucking Taekwoon face to the wall, one hand on his neck and the other leaving finger-shaped marks on his hip, dirty words in his ear. He’d done that, and had been rewarded by the sounds Taekwoon made being even more amazing than what he could have imagined. The human clearly had a thing for being controlled, which suited Hakyeon to a t.

“On your knees,” Hakyeon said, grinding up one last time into Taekwoon before running a hand into Taekwoon’s dark hair, fisting slightly. Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon and ran his tongue over his bottom lip – he couldn’t help it – before letting Hakyeon push him gently down by the head.

Hakyeon didn’t break eye contact as he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, pulling out his cock held firmly in his hand and pumping a few times before running the tip across Taekwoon’s lips. Taekwoon opened his mouth and Hakyeon nudged inside, one hand coming to cup the back of Taekwoon’s head and push him forward. He could feel Taekwoon’s heart pounding in his chest as Taekwoon’s hands came up to brace himself against Hakyeon’s thighs, opening his mouth wide to take all of Hakyeon’s cock in.

“Tell me if you can’t,” Hakyeon said before tightening his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair and pushed forward, rocking his hips into Taekwoon’s mouth who immediately gagged and pulled back, tears springing to his eyes.

“Okay?” Hakyeon waited, eyes intense.

“Yes,” Taekwoon replied, panting, forcing himself to relax.

Hakyeon cupped Taekwoon’s face with both hands, feeling Taekwoon adjust his mouth and lips around Hakyeon’s cock to help the slide in and out. There was saliva already running down the side of Taekwoon’s mouth and tears in the corner of his eyes, cheeks burning with a mix of desire and embarrassment for getting off on being treated rough. Hakyeon thrust forward again and Taekwoon took it, letting Hakyeon set up a rhythm before Hakyeon pulled him off to let him breathe, gasping, the sight of his hard cock slick with Taekwoon’s saliva resting on Taekwoon’s cheek making his own heart race.

He didn’t give Taekwoon too much time to recover before he was pushing the head of his cock into Taekwoon’s mouth once more, Taekwoon this time readily pressing forward for more. Hakyeon fucked his mouth longer this time, feeling Taekwoon gag again when he pushed forward too far – but, fuck, he couldn’t help it, not when Taekwoon’s mouth felt this good and Taekwoon was taking it so well, small whines escaping his mouth in time with Hakyeon’s thrusts. His fingers dug into Hakyeon’s thighs and Hakyeon was aware he was starting to breathe hard, wanting to prolong this for as long as possible but not wanting to push Taekwoon too far.

He pulled off to let Taekwoon breathe again, Taekwoon’s eyelashes wet and his lips ruddy and instead of making Taekwoon swallow his cock down once more he took himself in hand and began to pump it, the one hand on the back of Taekwoon’s head still keeping him in place. Taekwoon blinked up at him, lips fallen open as he panted slightly. Hakyeon moved his hand business-like, efficient, trying to make himself come as fast as possible so he could see Taekwoon’s face painted with his come.

“Hakyeon, let me, I want to-” Taekwoon pushed himself up higher, eyes on Hakyeon’s cock in front of him and Hakyeon nearly groaned aloud at Taekwoon asking to be allowed to make him come. He let his hand fall away in invitation and Taekwoon took him into his mouth again like he was starving, sucking from base to tip and swirling round the tip with his tongue. He didn’t try anything fancy, just tightened his lips and moved his head in wide strokes up and down Hakyeon’s cock in a way so practised Hakyeon couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips.

“Good, keep going just like that,” Hakyeon let his head fall back and he closed his eyes as Taekwoon worked his cock, trying to remember not to clench his fist too tightly in Taekwoon’s hair. Almost – _almost_ –

Hakyeon pulled away and steadied his cock with one hand, biting off his cry as he came. Taekwoon had closed his eyes like he was expecting it, and the strings of Hakyeon’s come streaked across his cheeks and lips, dripping down his chin.

Hakyeon let the head of his cock rest heavy on Taekwoon’s lips once he was done, and Taekwoon parted them to allow a line of come to drip into his mouth. He licked his lips and swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing slightly.

Hakyeon dropped to his knees too, holding Taekwoon by the shoulders as he licked a wide swath up one cheek, Taekwoon tentatively opening his eyes before Hakyeon kissed him like he hadn’t just come, like the desire was still new.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Hakyeon whispered into his mouth as he could see the telltale fatigue slowly steal over Taekwoon after another successful feeding. “Come home with me. I want to take care of you properly.”

One minute later, Hakyeon had Taekwoon cleaned up. Ten minutes later they were in a cab, speeding away.

*

Sanghyuk slid into the seat next to Hakyeon, eyeing the frown between his brows and stare into space. He stole Hakyeon’s drink and finished it in silence, content to wait till Hakyeon acknowledged him. The Albatross was winding down for the night, most human patrons only staying till midnight at most. Maybe they could sense the demons in the crowd, made them think of home and safe locked doors.

“Not here with daddy tonight?” Came the eventual question, and Sanghyuk shrugged, uncaring.

“He has to work late. Thought I’d come out and entertain myself.” Hakyeon turned to really look at him then, and Sanghyuk was dressed completely differently from how he’d been when Hakyeon had seen him two days earlier. His hair was still soft but he was in a black turtleneck this time and dark tight jeans that ended in sleek boots – he looked nothing like the tempting eighteen year-old he’d been pretending to be, though no less tempting.

“And have you been entertained?”

“Very much so,” Sanghyuk smiled, feline and predatory.

“What if he gets to know about this?”

“He’ll just have to fuck me till I remember who I belong to, won’t he?” Sanghyuk caught Hakyeon’s gaze and held it, only dropping it when Hakyeon ducked his head in a small laugh.

“What’s wrong, Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon pursed his lips and shook his head, feeling stupid. “It’s Taekwoon. The guy. He came home with me that night, left the next morning, and we were supposed to meet tonight but-”

“No show?” Sanghyuk had the manners to look surprised. “You? Stood up?”

“I don’t know,” Hakyeon grumbled. “I texted but he hasn’t replied. I texted him earlier today and he didn’t reply, either.”

“Wow. I didn’t think humans were capable of that, resisting once the binding was set.”

“What if he’s not okay?” Hakyeon turned to Sanghyuk, not wanting to voice his worries but not being able to stop himself. “What if something happened to him?”

“So sentimental,” Sanghyuk cocked his head judgmentally and tugged gently at Hakyeon’s ear. “They’re human. Things happen to them.”

Hakyeon thought of Taekwoon’s face as Hakyeon had rode him, hips moving in honeyed movements, watching Hakyeon like he’d seen heaven open up.

*

Three days, four, five, six. Hakyeon really needed to feed. Seven.

*

Eight. Hakyeon couldn’t put it off any longer.

He got dressed, stood in the middle of his kitchen for far longer than he needed to debating between a new club that just opened downtown or The Albatross again. He didn’t feel like crowds tonight, but this sulking couldn’t continue either. Maybe there was a frat party happening in one of the nearby universities – he could use an orgy to take his mind off the whole Taekwoon nonsense. Nothing like an incubus to incite drunken crowds towards sexual depravity. But –

New club it was.

It was huge, filled to the brim with people spilling out onto the pavement outside and full of mirrors and artfully strobing lights. The crowd was mostly young, dressed edgy and tattooed. Sanghyuk would fit right in here, Hakyeon thought. Or not, since he’s currently acting the part of virginal jailbait.

He slowly circled the different rooms, watching the people and feeling the pinpricks of interested stares follow him, his hunger building to fever pitch now that he was allowing himself to feel it. Maybe two or three humans tonight and he’d be full, sated, and he wouldn’t allow himself to think about Taekwoon. He nevertheless found himself scanning the crowd for men of a certain height, women with long legs, dark haired people – he shook himself. Enough.

Turning into the last room he cast a cursory eye over its occupants, gaze abruptly snagging with a sharp thrill over a man standing over a woman in a corner. He had a drink in his hand – long fingers, same broad shoulders, and as he turned his head slightly in Hakyeon’s direction Hakyeon gasped. The _bastard._

Hakyeon pushed his way through the crowd and as Taekwoon turned around almost like he could sense Hakyeon heading for him Hakyeon became very aware of two things once they were face to face – one, Taekwoon no longer had a heartbeat. Two, the woman he was talking to had a distinctive dazed look in her eyes that Hakyeon didn’t have to look at twice to know was mirroring a glamour. Hakyeon reared back slightly, eyes wide.

Taekwoon had the same look of shock on his face as he took in Hakyeon before him, his eyes running over Hakyeon almost in confusion.

“You’re a demon,” Taekwoon said in wonder. “Were you always a demon?”

“Was I – you’re a _vampire!_ ”

Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon’s arm and leaving the glamoured girl alone, dragged him away to a corner, the new strength in his hands a surprise and – Hakyeon cursed himself – more than a slight turn-on.

“I woke up two days ago like this. It happened on the way home from work, I got jumped – my maker’s here somewhere,” Taekwoon said, looking over Hakyeon’s head like his maker was going to appear out of thin air. Who knew, with vampires.

Hakyeon spluttered, a thing he didn’t do very often. “How are you so calm – you’re a _vampire_. You’re _dead_.”

“You’re one to talk. Were you ever going to tell me you were a demon?”

Hakyeon opened his mouth and then closed it.

“What kind of demon are you? I can tell you’re not human but – _oh my god,_ ” Taekwoon narrowed his eyes. “You’re one of those sex demons, aren’t you? I knew it! I knew the sex wasn’t normal!”

“The correct term is incubus,” Hakyeon said, trying for dignity.

“You were going to kill me!”

“No, I wasn’t,” Hakyeon protested, rather uselessly. “Okay, but, well. This sort of makes me feel better about you standing me up that night.”

“Because all the blood was being sucked out of my body and not because I didn’t actually want to meet you?” Taekwoon glared.

“You know what I mean,” Hakyeon replied hastily. “I was growing rather-” he thought of Sanghyuk rolling his eyes at him, “attached to you.”

“Lucky for me a vampire got me first, huh?” Taekwoon sniped, clearly not going to let it go anytime soon, the implication of what happened when an incubus got ‘attached’ to someone hanging heavy in the air between them.

“Bygones,” Hakyeon smiled winningly. “Ancient history.”

Taekwoon continued to glare, something he did very well.

“Let me make it up to you?” Hakyeon pressed close, triumphant bells going off under his skin when he saw Taekwoon’s gaze flicker, a lightning-quick look at Hakyeon’s mouth. “Let’s both go eat and then meet back here in an hour?”

Taekwoon sighed, casting a look back at the girl he’d left glamoured. “So you’re going to go fuck someone else and then come fuck me?”

“I haven’t fed in the last five days because of you,” Hakyeon retorted, “so yes, I’m going to fuck someone. Until I find out if I can feed off you without killing you because you don’t technically have a soul that I can steal. If it comes to it, I find drinking human blood exceedingly distasteful, too.”    

They both stared at each other, two demons at an impasse.

“Fine,” Taekwoon said.

“Fine,” Hakyeon agreed, smiling. “This should be interesting. I’ve never fucked a vampire before. Do you guys still have come?”

Taekwoon flapped a hand at him, and Hakyeon had the feeling that if he were still living he’d be blushing right about then. Hakyeon grinned.

“See you later, lover.”

Hakyeon found out, roughly two hours later, that vampires did indeed still have come, and he ran his fingers through the strings of it on his stomach in awe, Taekwoon collapsing to the mattress beside him in Taekwoon’s bed.

“This is amazing. Vampires are amazing. Why do you still have come? It makes no sense. Also how do you even get hard when your blood doesn’t run anymore?”

Taekwoon just grunted, slinging an arm around Hakyeon to pull him nearer to his body.

“Do you feel okay? Did I have any effect on you?”

“I don’t think so,” Taekwoon said, stilling and taking stock of himself. “I feel normal.”

“We should research this. Ask the guys at The Albatross if they know anything about if incubi have the same effect on vampires. If I’ll hurt you.”

“Why?” Taekwoon asked, pushing himself up so he could look down at Hakyeon lying gloriously naked against his white sheets. He knew all incubi were beautiful, and that’s what Hakyeon was. Heartbreakingly beautiful.

“Why what?” Hakyeon asked, not looking at him and focusing instead on watching his fingers trail their way down Taekwoon’s arm.

“Are you saying you want to.. continue this?”

Hakyeon didn’t answer straightaway, clearly tussling with his pride. “Are you saying you don’t?” he finally said, and Taekwoon had to smile.

“The sex is pretty good,” Taekwoon said softly, still smiling. “And I guess you’re kinda okay on the eyes.”

“Don’t push it, vampire,” Hakyeon said flatly.

Taekwoon bent to kiss him, letting Hakyeon lick along the length of his fangs and feeling Hakyeon give a tiny shudder underneath him.

“I wonder what incubus blood tastes like,” Taekwoon whispered, and Hakyeon’s fingers tightened around his arm.

*


End file.
